A Very Special Christmas
by DaNcEr4LiFe
Summary: Read & Find Out !


A Very Special Christmas  
  
Disclaimer: All "Friends" characters used in this fic are not mine...although they may look nice in my stocking Christmas morning...  
  
" Michael Chandler Bing...if you don't get down here this minute we're going to be late! And I'll leave you to explain it to your mother!" a very tired Chandler screamed up the stairs to his 14 year old for the fifth time that morning.  
  
" Dad! I told you to go with out me, I had stuff to do!" Michael replied, exasperated as he jogged down the stairs carrying his belt in one hand while trying to pull his shoe on with the other.  
  
" What stuff? Talking to your girlfriend, or sleeping? Wait, no maybe today was the day you'll actually get up, take a shower, and come with me to pick your mother up at the airport!"  
  
"Fine. Let's just go."  
  
"Thank you!"  
  
The two headed out to Monica's old Explorer, and were practically out of the driveway when the car came to a screeching halt.  
  
"Go get your sister."  
  
Michael was still laughing hysterically when he returned to the car moments later and fastened his 3-year-old sister Emma in to her car seat.  
  
"Tell Mon and I'll kill you." Chandler mutinously replied, but could help but join in his son's laughter as they made their way out of the driveway and into the street.  
  
***  
  
Monica Geller Bing sat in her living room, lazily glancing through an old photo album, awaiting Chandler's arrival. He had apparently decided to pick Kathy up at the airport before bringing Emma home.  
  
As she turned the tattered pages of the heavy album that lay open across her tired legs, she thought back to the amazingly happy times of her younger life. When she had still lived in the city, with 3 of her best friends in the entire world either in the next room or right across the hall, her brother across the street, and her other best friend and former roommate just a few minutes away.  
  
They had lived, loved, and lost together. Sipped countless cups of coffee at Central Perk in days when it was a rarity to hear the phrase "soccer practice" or "home room mom" come out of anyone of their mouths, let alone her own.  
  
Not that she hadn't wanted to be able to say them. The desire had practically over come her.  
  
And when she and Chandler had married she assumed that within a few years they would become part of her every day vocabulary, just as "I love you" had just a few short months after their incredible night in London.  
  
But when the year or two turned in to two or three, then almost to four, she began to grow restless.  
  
It's not that she wasn't happy, because she was. Happier than she ever thought that she could be. And Chandler hadn't done anything to make her that way than be his wonderful, loving self. Their friends had often said that he worshiped the ground she walked on, and visa versa. Every word of it was true, and with as much as they "showed" each other that, it was very weird that they didn't have four or five children running around.  
  
There had been a few false alarms, but as much as they tried, and as much as they yearned for it, they were still childless on their fourth anniversary.  
  
That is until the quiet knock on the door interrupted their anniversary dinner.  
  
***  
  
"Kathy, over here!" Chandler tried to discreetly shout over the crowd, but it was no use. As soon as her name was called, she raised her head, and the paparazzi raised their cameras.  
  
***  
  
There she was...his mother. Well, his birth mother anyways. Even though he had only met Monica & his Dad when he was eight years old, to him Monica was always going to be his mother. She was the one who had shuttled him between school, soccer, and baseball. And had adamantly taken the roll of "mom" two days after she met him.  
  
He always assumed that she had done it for his dad, because, let's face it, they were in love. They would always be in love.  
  
He knew it, and they had to, too.  
  
***  
  
  
  
Okay, I know this one was really short, but I promise, it'll get more Christmas-y and longer as I go on.but let me know what you guys think so far.cause if nobody likes them I won't take the time to post them. I have no clue when the next one will be up.I hope soon, but who knows. 


End file.
